Lost In Paradise
by whatareyoutolkienabout
Summary: After coming to Earth after hearing of a woman with wings, Loki takes her back to Asgard in hopes of saving her rom her caged life. But also with the hopes that this "angel" will save him from his inner demons...


It was a crisp and warm summers night.

The air was barely blowing.

The stars and moon were out, glowing upon the earth.

A man, dressed in a nice suit and green scarf, was here to find someone.

He had found out about a woman, a very special woman, for whom he just had to meet tonight.

He approached a cage, off limits to the public, but he was never one to follow rules.

As he did, he saw something, a creature covered in a dirty chestnut cloak.

As he got closer, he noticed blonde curls peaking out of the hood, and tilted his head.

He accidentally steps on a piece of straw, making the slightest of crunches, but also making the creature's head turn.

She was startled, thinking it was the man who owned her, but relaxed a tiny bit upon seeing it was just a man... But she still stay tensed.

The man puts his hands up in surrender, and examines her.

He only was able to see the lovely woman's face, big blue eyes, a bit thinner, rosy pink lips ready for a kiss, and unruly blonde hair.

He also noticed she hadn't had a bath for a while. Making her seem a bit more wilder.

It stay quiet between them, and the young woman was getting uncomfortable.

She fixed her hood, and moved herself closer to the corner, leaning against the bars of her home...

As she did, the man backed up a bit, and noticed something peculiar... Feathers...

He then realized... This was the woman he had come here for.

The angel...

.

.

.

"Ladies and gentleman... I welcome you, tonight."

The man sit in the front row of the carnival's cheap and dim theater, underneath a large tent that fit the tiniest of stages, of coarse made of wood.

It only had about five rows, but it was packed, so much people stood outside to get a glance of tonight's most famous showing.

A man, a rather large and grotesque man with a large beard, bald head, and clad in only a sweaty tank top and vest with pants too small for him, speaks to the crowd.

"Tonight, you shall see one of the newest wonders of the world! A creature so innocent, so divine, it shows within her beauty. She came to us, obviously from someone far from here. Some say, she is an angel. Others say she is just a creature so beautiful... She was hidden from us to save her from corruption. Alas, it is up to you. But I think we can all agree, she is a marvel... May I present to you... The Bird Woman."

The tarps that were supposed to be curtains were then pulled aside.

And there stood what the man dressed in a suit came here for.

The Bird Woman stood there, a hand across her chest to hold her opposite arm, head looking down, eyes closed, afraid.

But the biggest feature, was her white wings.

They resembled a doves, and it was easy to see how she could have been an angel.

Not just her wings, but how she stood there and took the murmurings and mutterings of hate and awe.

The man stood, mouth agape.

The crowd mimicked him, and the woman cowered father behind stage, wings turning up and covering her face and body, which made the crowd gasp.

The man who owned her came in front of her, and smiled.

"The Bird Woman... She came to me one night, cold and alone, afraid and vulnerable." He stepped away, the Bird Woman's wings began to fall a little as she saw that the man who came to her earlier was there. The one who made her seem a bit relaxed.

She stared, and he smiled a bit... Almost hopeful.

The tarps closed all of sudden, making her gasp. And two men came up to her and pulled her back to her cage.

"Ladies and gentleman... Thank you." The owner bowed, and the crowd was in an uproar.

"BRING HER BACK!" One mam cried.

"DOES SHE PREFORM MIRACLES?!" One woman stood, tears streaming down her face.

"HER WINGS WERE FAKE!" A man stood and threw up his fist. It was obvious everyone only cared for a personal need, even if it was to prove she was a fake...

The crowd, full of believers and non believers of the Bird Woman.

But only one man was more interested in other things than false and true.

.

.

.

As she sat in her cage, braiding straw with her nimble fingers, she once again heard footsteps.

"I'm very thankful for actually taking my offer, Mr. Derben."

It was her owner and the man...

"No no no, thank you for taking her off my hands, Mr. Odinson. She was beginning to be a bit of a handful."

They approached her cage, and unlocked it.

"How so?" The man, Mr. Odinson, asked, holding out a hand for the woman to take.

She was confused.

Mr. Derben grabbed her arm and pulled her down forcibly, making Mr. Odinson displeased.

"She wouldn't follow orders." Mr. Derben angrily muttered, and pushed her towards Mr. Odinson.

"Or rather she wasn't making you as much money." Odinson sassily replied, to which made Derben mutter under his breath.

"What do you want with her anyhow?" Derben interrogated.

Odinson smiled kindly, and placed his hands on her shoulders as they both faced Derben.

"Housekeeping." He snappily replied, and pulled her along with him.

.

.

,

They both walked very far from the carnival, out into a dark and open field.

The forest wasn't too far, and the woman began to feel as if she were to be murdered by her savior.

"Where... Where are you... Taking me?" She asked in horribly broken english.

Odinson stopped, and smiled down to his new companion.

He didn't say a word.

Finally stopping, he wrapped a long arm around her tiny waist.

"Hold on tight." He said at last.

She looked up to see... Blue... Just blue...

And felt something.

She cried out as she felt like she was being pulled apart, and when she felt like finally she was on solid ground, all she heard was a different, more deeper voice say.

"Welcome back, Loki."

.

.

.

Ok, hi. I'm not new here xD

Welcome to my Loki story! Tis about Loki. Because Loki :)


End file.
